


Лотал и повстанцы

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [31]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Лотал и повстанцы

1

Было удивительно, что команда Амори и Онти связались с ней почти одновременно: владелец бара опоздал всего на несколько часов, когда Шарро уже дрейфовала в гиперпространстве на своем корабле, который она наконец-то окрестила названием – Бинес, означавшим на сай-бисти «проявляющий». Это слово она услышала, когда Пиа и Сью расшифровывали символы. Первая попутно обучала Крошку Сью некоторым словам на разных языках.

Лотал напоминал Шарро Татуин: песок и желтые цвета были повсюду. Здешние города больше напоминали заводские точки, хотя за ними были видны очертания живой природы.

\- Мы обнаружили их там, – Амори и его «флотилия» сопровождали Шарро. – Они открыли храм в этих горах.

\- Только не говорите, что мне нужно его открыть, – она усмехнулась.

\- Нет-нет, – поспешила добавить Дженни. – Там рядом должен быть их корабль. В прошлый раз они включили маскировку.

Шарро не успела ничего ответить, как в городе прогремел взрыв. Переглянувшись с остальными контрабандистами, она кивнула Амори и направилась в город.

Имперские штурмовики носились туда-сюда, пытаясь поймать неведомого подрывника, тогда как в другой части их склада двое воровали контейнеры.

Шарро узнала его издалека. Темноволосый Кэнан Джаррус был в компании какого-то паренька, который был не старше пятнадцати.

\- Шарро, что будем делать? – Амори стоял рядом с ней, наблюдая за происходящим через бинокль.

\- Ничего, – коротко ответила она. – Возвращаемся на базу.

2

Авторитет Шарро помогал ей избегать лишних вопросов, поэтому и в этой ситуации никто ничего не спросил. Только прибыв на базу, она услышала миллион вопросов о вылазке от Крошки Сью.

\- Сью, успокойся, – Шарро шла в сторону Пии, которая занималась медитацией на поле. – Да, он там был. Взял себе нового ученика.

\- Ученика? Ты о чем вообще?

\- Когда-то Джаррус нашел меня, взяв в свои «ученицы». Неплохое начало для контрабандисткой карьеры, да? – начала объяснять Шарро. – Он научил меня выживать, а после того, как я стала самостоятельной, мы разошлись. Я просто хотела убедиться, что он в порядке.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что все ресурсы ушли в никуда?

\- Нет, теперь мы знаем, кто именно устраивает мятежи на Лотале. А еще мы знаем, что там есть храм джедаев.

\- Храм джедаев? – Пиа закончила медитировать, как только услышала приближающиеся шаги.

\- Да, он спрятан, поэтому мы его не разграбим, – пиратская шутка явно не была оценена.

\- Я хочу его увидеть.


End file.
